


Sweet Delights

by Swifty



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Icing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWE has a snow day, and for two men, it becomes even sweeter.</p><p>[ One Shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Blurred Lines is making me depressed so I wanted to make a light and fluffy ficlet of Eddie and Chris. I don't normally do "light and fluffy" so I'm sorry for any awkwardness XD
> 
> This takes place whenever you want it to. I had it set around 2003, 2004 but you can have it any time you want it to be XD

* * *

 

 

RAW had been canceled due to the impeding blizzard that was making its way across the East Coast. Eddie and Chris decided to spend the day together, relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

 

Chris had just finished icing the last sugar cookie when he felt arms around his waist and lips brushing against the back of his neck.

 

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

 

He laughed at the soft question whispered into his ear. "Get off of me. I'm baking," he answered, lightly pushing the Latino away.

 

Eddie smirked, one eyebrow raised. "You? Cooking? I must be dreaming," he teased.

 

"Keep it up and you won't get to eat the cookies."

 

He feigned looking hurt, his hand on his chest. "Such a foul threat!" he exclaimed.

 

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up the blue icing, about to put it away. He yelped when he felt his lover's tongue licking at the spot behind his ear. "Eddie!"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I've warned you..." Chris muttered, turning around and shoving the shorter man against the counter.

 

Eddie was about to protest, but then icing was spread across his jawline and cheeks. "Isn't this a bit over the top?" He snickered, his mouth being claimed into a kiss.

 

Chris bit at the lower lip, pressing himself up against the other wrestler. "Stop driving me crazy," he breathed, his hand going up to tug at the messy brown hair and the other lightly going down the latino's side as he nibbled the frosting.

 

Eddie moaned, his hips involuntarily buckling against the Canadian's. "I don't know if you noticed, cariño," he murmured, his voice low and husky, "but I like driving you crazy."

 

Chris growled and deepened the kiss, his body further up against the smaller one, trapping his lover. He smirked at the keening sounds that aroused in response. "I'm going to teach you next time to leave the chef alone, mm?" He growled playfully, pulling the tank top off and squeezing out the icing down the chest.

 

Eddie squirmed, crying out when Benoit suckled on his nipples, the tongue lapping up the glaze. "Papí, please. Por favor.." He begged, the sensation making his whole body tingle.

 

"Please? Please what?" Chris asked, his smile widening as he drank in the sight of his lover's flushed face. "You're a tease, you know that, cherie? I have half the mind to leave you like this." He traced the muscles around the stomach, palming the growing bulge at the front of the sweatpants. "I don't think you deserve it."

 

Eddie groaned in frustration, thrusting into the hand. "Please.." he pleaded, panting.

 

Chris laughed. "That's more like it. Not yet though, I still think you need a reminder of who's in charge," he drawled, discarding the frosting and picking up the whipped cream.

 

Eddie wasn't prepared for the icy cold of the cream spraying onto the bare skin below his belly button. He gasped and fidgeted, his legs trembling as the nerves in his brain short-circuited. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the firm body holding him up. "Cariño, at this rate, you're gonna make me co--" his mumbling was cut short when Benoit suddenly grabbed him and squeezed.

 

"Not yet," Chris whispered lightly, grinning haughtily at the whimper. "Only when I say so, okay?" He gave another gentle squeeze when he didn't get an answer. "Okay, love?"

 

Eddie nodded, wheezing for breath as pleasure overwhelmed him. "Si."

 

Chris smiled, patting the crotch patronizingly. "That's a good boy. Now I think I left off here." He licked up the puffy whip, gripping the hips to hold the Latino still. He delved further down, trailing the inner thighs as he yanked the pants down to the ankles.

 

Eddie sighed, impatience swimming over him when he realized the stout wrestler was touching everything but that one spot he really wanted. "Chris.." he whined, wiggling around, trying to get the Canadian's mouth onto his member.

 

"Shh," Chris hushed, reaching up to grab the bottle of syrup. He poured the chocolate over his lover's hardness, earning a surprised hiss. "Don't be in such a hurry, dear."

 

Eddie let out a soundless gasp when his cock was enveloped into warm, wet heat. His fingers dug into the broad shoulder as everything went white-hot with ecstasy. "Dios!"

 

Chris continued sucking, swiveling around the head to taste the sweet syrup, his own body hardening at the Latino's incoherent cries. One of his hands went up to pull his cheri closer.

 

Eddie's moans grew louder and more frequent when he felt fingers tracing his entrance. He jerked at the cropped hair. "I c-can't hold it, papí," he choked out, meaning it as a warning.

 

Chris took it as an added incentive, sucking in, effectively deep throating the member. He lapped up the remaining syrup, taking in as much as he can until the cock throbbed and pulsated, the cum washing down his throat. He swallowed greedily, sitting back and licking his lips. "Still delicious as ever," he murmured, standing up and kissing the Latino.

 

Eddie finally managed to get his breathing under control when his leg was lifted. "Chris..?" he asked, too relaxed to react as he felt the head of the Canadian pushing in his ass. He winced a little at the sensation, a tad bit sensitive from the rush of his orgasm. "You're going to get the counter dirty."

 

"Mm, I'll clean it later," Chris mumbled dismissively, seating himself fully inside the smaller man. "So nice and tight," he hissed, starting to thrust slowly, taking care to avoid causing any pain to his lover.

 

Eddie panted as the pace sped up, leaving him squirming, and he could feel the erection returning as Benoit brushed against his pleasure spot. "Madre de Dios!"

 

When Chris heard the Latino crying out in Spanish, he knew he hit his mark and he angled himself to keep hitting the prostate, biting down on the side of the neck where it joined the shoulder.

 

It wasn't long until both men came, Chris stuttering to a halt as he buried himself to the hilt and Eddie's rushed out onto the belly.

 

Chris exhaled sharply and pecked the other man on the cheek. "You're beautiful, cheri."

 

Eddie's face turned a faint shade of pink and he laughed. "I think you need to get your head checked, ese. All those headbutts probably knocked something loose."

 

Chris snorted and pulled out, wiping the both of them with a rag hanging from the stove. "I'm serious. You should look in the mirror," he grumbled, straightening his clothes.

 

"I'm not the only one," Eddie fired back, grinning when the Canadian blushed. He pulled his pants back up and grabbed his shirt. "I guess I'll let you get back to your baking, cariño. I can't wait to taste the cookies."

 

Chris shook his head ruefully. "You're a brat sometimes. if you bother me again, I don't have any issues teaching you another lesson," he teased. "Not that I mind, I do enjoy seeing you all flustered."

 

Eddie smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Careful, you might make me do it again."

 

Chris threw the towel at Eddie who walked away chuckling. He groaned and put the cookies in the oven, setting the timer.

 

Outside, the snow fell peacefully, coating the town into a winter wonderland.

 

 

_~ FIN ~_

* * *

 


End file.
